


Revelations

by gonattsaga



Category: Murder by Numbers (2002)
Genre: Cheese, M/M, Missing Scene, Puppy Love, Three Little Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just… be patient…” he murmured tonelessly, although his eyes betrayed his feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

“Just… be patient…” he murmured tonelessly, although his eyes betrayed his feelings.

Panic amidst the love, and fear. Fear of losing the other boy, of being left alone with the dark thoughts in his head, but most of all of losing Richard.

A small smile fluttered onto Richard’s face, and his mask of cocky self-confidence wavered and faded away, and the love in him shone through. He advanced slowly, almost with a predatory air of challenge for a second, but probably it was the way he walked. When he stopped again, mere inches from the other boy, the façade slipped off him again, and he smiled almost coyly as he curled his fingers around the back of Justin’s neck, drawing him in, pulling him close until they were resting against each other, forehead against forehead, and his gaze fell on Justin’s mouth, his own lips stretching a little further.

“I’m sorry…” he murmured huskily, “I get restless…”

“I know,” Justin cut in, pushing his body a little bit closer, even though they were already pressed up against each other close enough to feel each others’ heart beat.

“I didn’t mean what I said…” Richard whispered.

“I know,” Justin repeated breathlessly, tilting his head a mere fraction to the side.

“I…-” Richard’s voice broke off, and he seemed to tense up, almost as though he felt an impulse to pull away, but he didn’t, he stayed still, barely breathing, and then, “I love you…”

He glanced upwards quickly, almost shyly, which wasn’t like Richard at all, but Justin saw it. The flicker of fear in his otherwise dull and guarded eyes. Fear of rejection.

Justin blinked slowly. A tiny flicker of a smile coming onto his face. He tilted his head further to the side and leant in closer. Breaths colliding, then, capture of lips on a common impulse. Richard relaxed visibly, deepening the kiss instantly, pushing his hands into Justin’s hair, pulling him closer still.

When the kiss broke, they locked their eyes and breathed deeply together for a moment, at a loss for words briefly. The smiles were kissed away, their lips red-swollen.

“I love you too… Richard Haywood…”

A huge grin broke out in Richard’s face then, a genuine smile, almost letting a giggle escape, almost. He tilted his head back a fraction and embraced the other boy. Then he pulled away completely and took his hand, slowly, interweaving their fingers lovingly, squeezing it before pulling him along.

“Come on…” he murmured.

His eyes dancing with light, and his smile secretive and twitching with barely restrained happiness, and love. He lead Justin back into the room, and over to the single bed next to the fire place. Justin followed him silently, his thumb ghosting caresses against the back of the other boy’s hand.

 

.end


End file.
